Those damned babies
by I'mJustWeird
Summary: Derek and Casey got a health project where they have to take care of a baby. What will happen? *evil laughter* and yes, I know that I'm crazy! i know that it says its supposed to be humorous, i try as hard as i can be to be funny
1. When my academics went down the drain

Derek and I were sitting with a bunch of our friends in Mrs. Tormollan's 6th period health class. Mrs. T was droning on and on about our reproductive systems. I felt like I was back in 7th grade.

"I am now going to assign partners. And tomorrow I will pass out the babies" she said.

"Brianna and Kurt, Mikaela J. and Grant, Mikaela O. and Nick, Austin and Elaine, Derek and Casey, Joey and Victoria, Karly and Dylan, Caitlyn and Manny," the names dragged on but all I was focused on was my partner.

I raised my hand. "Yes Casey, you have to work with Derek." Dang it!

"But, but," 

"There is no changing your partners. You are stuck with them for the week."

Oh my god! My grade is going to tank! Derek and I are going to fight the whole time and our child is going to die! 

The bell rang and I went up to Mrs. T's desk.

"Mrs. Tormollan, I was wondering why you put me and Derek together."

"I put you and Derek together because I know that you live together so it should be easiest for you to get a hold of each other. I also know that you two fight a lot so maybe you could learn not to fight from this, or how to understand each other better."

With that she left the room to go to lunch, which meant I had to leave as well.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Emily and her boyfriend, Sheldon, waiting for me at our table.

"Are you ok Casey?" Emily said.

"No. Mrs. Tormollan made me and Derek partners for the baby project."

"Really? Why?"

"She said it was because she knows that we fight a lot and she wants to see if we can learn something from this or understand each other."

"That sucks"

"You think?"

That was when I saw Derek coming over to my table. He sat down and started talking.

"So why did Mrs. T make us partners?"

"She thinks we could learn not to fight or how to understand each other"

"That's a bunch of crap."

I gave him this look that said, "duh you imbecile."

"Did you come for anything else?"

"Yes actually"

"What?"

"I was wondering what we were going to name the little bugger. I was thinking, for a boy, Derek jr. and for a girl, Dereka."

"No. I was thinking for a boy Eric and for a girl Lorelei."

"No. What about Derek jr. for a boy and Lorelei for a girl."

"I'll think about it. Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Then leave"

"I'm going. I'm going."

He got up and went to sit at his regular table with Sam, my ex-boyfriend. Then I noticed that Emily and Sheldon were giving me the same weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"what was that?" Sheldon asked incredulously.

"It was me and Derek talking. What did it look like?"

"Well, it kind of sounded like you guys were picking out names for your soon to be born child." Emily said.

"Well, we were deciding on names for the child we are going to have to carry around for the next week."

"I know that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't know?"

"What was with those names?" Sheldon asked.

"Which ones? The ones I suggested or the ones Derek suggested?"

"Both"

"I chose Lorelei because I love "Gilmore Girls" and I always wanted a daughter named Lorelei. And I don't know how I arrived at Eric."

"And about Derek's suggestions?"

"He wants his kids to be named after him."

"Oh."

After that, we ate in silence, and then it was time for last period. History. Which I conveniently had with Derek.


	2. What happened in history

When I got into history, I sat in my seat until class started

When I got into history, I sat in my seat until class started.

The bell rang and everyone sat down. Mr. Hart, the teacher, walked in and wrote "pop quiz" on the board. Everyone groaned. 

_Aw crap! _ I thought to myself. I had forgotten everything that we had talked about in the last week and a half. And it didn't help that Derek was in the class, so I was thinking about the health project.

Mr. Hart said "This is a 3 question quiz" and passed it out.

I looked at the quiz. The first question was "What was one of the notable sea battles between Britain and Germany during World War 1?" I knew that! I wrote in Jutland. Number 2. "How fast could tanks go?"

I tried thinking back to the week before when Mr. Hart had talked about all the types of technological advances made before, during, and after World War 1. I think that tanks could only go like 6 miles an hour, so I wrote that in.

The third and final question was "What made the United States of America join World War 1?" _Damn! Why can't I remember anything?! It has to be because Derek's in here. I can't be thinking of Derek like this! He's my _stepbrother_ for god's sake!!_

"Alright class, pencils down, pass up your quiz." I passed up the quiz knowing I was going to fail.

Mr. Hart talked for the rest of the period. I didn't listen. I was thinking about me, Derek, and the child that was probably going to die in the next week.

The bell rang. I gathered my things and went to my locker. I shoved my books in, and stood there for what must've been a few minutes because Derek was trying to get my attention. 

"Casey? Case? Earth to Spacey." He was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What do you want Derek?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride home. Seeing as its raining."

"Sure I guess."

As we walked out of the school, I was trying to get my hood up and trying not to get wet but I wasn't succeeding. Then Derek noticed that I was losing the battle with the rain.

"Need help? Beside the obvious I mean."

"Just with my hood."

"Gotcha"

"God, why did you have to park so far away?"

"Because when I pulled into the parking lot, it was the last spot open and I was 10 minutes late to first period so I didn't have time to look for a better one."

"What made you late? Were you making out with some air-headed bimbo?"

"No actually. I had to take a freezing cold shower seeing as someone," he was looking pointedly at me "used up all the hot water."

"I didn't take a shower this morning. Edwin and Lizzie both did."

We were finally at the car. I tried getting the door open. I couldn't.

"Derek, why won't the door open?"

"I don't know, Casey. It might be because my keys aren't out yet."

"Oh. Sorry."

We got into the car. Derek put the key in its slot and turned the heat all the way up.

"It's so warm." Derek stated.

"No dip, doofus" I retorted. 

"You do realize that I can kick you out of the car if you're not nice to the driver right?"

"No I didn't realize that. Doofus." I said that last part under my breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. Doofus" again under my breath.

"Are you calling me a doofus, princess?"

"Nope."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Where are we going Derek?"

"Your mom wanted me to get you outta the house for a few hours."

"Why?"

"No clue. But they did pay me 40 bucks."

"Well I have homework. Take me home. NOW!"

"I can't take you home for another… hour and a half."

"An hour and a half?! My homework can't wait that long!"

"What do you want to do for the next hour and a half, and no we're not going home."

"Fine. Take me to the movies."

"Do I have to pay?"

"You have 40. So yea, you have to pay."

" Fine. What movie?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there."

It took about 5 minutes to get to the movies. It was between _Never Back Down_ and _Drillbit Taylor_. _Never back down_ it is. 

"I want to see _Never Back Down._"

"Ok." We walked up to the ticket counter. "Two tickets for _Never Back Down_ please."

"Sure. Have a good afternoon with your girlfriend." The lady at the counter said

"She's not my girlfriend…"

"Next, please."

"Come on Derek."

"But, you're not my girlfriend."

"You know that, I know that. What does it matter if she thinks that?"

"I have no clue."

"Good. Let's just go watch the movie."

"Ok."

We walked into the movie not knowing what was going to happen over the next few days.


	3. When Casey and I went to the movies

As we walked out of Never Back Down, Casey was talking about her favorite parts, her least favorite parts, and all the parts in between

**A/n: I own nothing but my ipod and my camera (that doesn't usually feel like working), so what makes you think I own life with Derek or anything else like that. If I did, Casey and Derek would be either dating or secretly dating, as would Lizzie and Edwin.**

**Derek's POV**

As we walked out of _Never Back Down_, Casey was talking about her favorite parts, her least favorite parts, and all the parts in between. We finally got to the car.

"What was your favorite part of the movie?" She asked me suddenly.

"Uhh, the fight scene." I couldn't tell her that I hadn't watched any of the movie. I had been watching her the entire time.

"That was a little scary. Sorry about gripping your arm. I thought it was the armrest, until you pulled away, at least."

"Well you do have really sharp nails. I pulled away because I thought the skin on my arm was going to break open."

I hadn't wanted to pull away. My arm just had hurt like hell.

"Almost home." I said.

"Ok. Why do you think mom and George had you take me out for an hour and a half?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"They never told you?"

"Nope. They must've thought that I was going to spill details to you. All dad and Nora said was 'Keep her out of the house until 5pm' so I did. And they gave me 40 bucks which is now 25 bucks because you just _had _to see a movie"

"Well I'm sorry, but there was nothing else I wanted to do."

After a few moments, she said, "Lets see. It's not my birthday."

"Nor mine."

"Yours doesn't matter."

"Why not?" I asked incredulously. I've always mattered, I always will matter.

"Because mom and George didn't tell _me_ to keep _you_ out of the house."

"But they didn't tell me what was going on. Anyway, it's not their anniversary. Otherwise _we'd _tell _them _to stay out of the house. Maybe your dad's coming back into town."

"Did they tell Edwin to keep Lizzie out of the house?"

"Not sure, but it's possible. Though he'd have more trouble keeping Lizzie out that I did you. Maybe they're getting a divorce, so we don't have to be siblings and-"

She cut me off. "Why are you wishing that our parents get a divorce?"

"Um. How about that weather we're having?"

"Don't try and change the subject."

"But I did."

"Derek."

"Sorry, mi Madre."

"What?"

"Never mind"

"How close are we to home?"

"Like 5 minutes."

"Okay."

I didn't want the ride to be over because once it's over; I have to go back to pretending to hate her. When in actuality, I think I might _love_ her. In more than a step-brother/step-sister way. But I could never tell her, she would be repulsed. Mom, dad, and Nora would disown me. Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti would shun me, and I don't want that. So I'll just keep this to myself for the rest of my life. My life is going to suck ass.

**Casey****s POV**

No! The ride can't be almost over! I don't want to have to go back to pretending to hate Derek. I'm pretty sure that I _love_ him, but I can't love him. I would be cut off from my family and I would be avoided by everyone I love! Especially him!

But I had so much fun today. When I grabbed Derek's arm, I knew it was there, and I wasn't really scared, I've definitely seen worse.

**Derek's POV**

"Back home" I said after about five minutes.

"Thanks for taking me to the movies, Derek."

"No problem. It was either that or take you mini-golfing and I didn't want to do that because it's freezing outside and we're in Canada in the middle of December."

"True true."

"Let's go see why they had us stay out of the house for a while."

"Okay"

We got out of the car and we walked up to the door. Casey grabbed my arm though I have no idea why.

We walked up to the door, then through it.

"Surprise!!" All of mine and Casey's friends from school, the hockey team, and work, were at our house. She let go of my arm. I saw a poster that said "Happy year since the McDonald's and Venturi's started living together."

Casey and I gave each other this look that said "Oh yea. I can't believe it's been a year that we've been living together."

"So this is why you had Derek keep me out of the house until 5 and didn't tell either of us about it!" Casey asked.

"Yea. We wanted it to be a surprise, so we kept Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti out as well." Nora responded.

"Just so you could throw us this party?"

"Yea. We hope you guys like it!"

"I love it, mom!"

"Thanks dad, Nora." I said

"Hey, Smerek?" Marti asked

"Yea, Smarti?"

"Will you pleaseee dance with me?"

"Sure, Smarti.

"Yay!! Thanks, Smerek!!"

As Marti and I started dancing, I saw Emily go over to Casey, and they started dancing because I guess best friends always do that. After the song changed, Nora came over and asked Marti if she wanted some food. And she said yes, of course, she's a Venturi after all. So I took that as my chance to ask Casey to dance.

"Hey Case? You wanna dance?"

"Sure, I guess."

Casey and I walked into the middle of the dance floor. She put her arms very lightly around my neck and I did the same thing to her waist.

After a minute or two of dancing, she said, "Why did you ask me to dance?"

"I'm not allowed to ask my loving step-sister to dance with her handsome step-brother?"

"I didn't say that. I was just going to say that it was a nice gesture. It's a nice change. You should do this more often."

"I could, but…"

"But what?"

"But, I wouldn't get the pleasure of fighting with you."

"Why do you like fighting with me?"

"I'm not sure. It's just fun."

"Oh yea. Complete fun. Everyone in the family just _loves _it when we fight."

"Well if they love us, then they should love it"

"Do you think they actually listen to what we fight about?"

"Probably not. We fight over nothing that has substance, so we fight over basically everything."

"Very true."

The song we were dancing to ended and a fast song started. We moved at least two feet apart.

"Thanks for dancing with me."

"No problem. Have a good rest of the party."

"You too."

I walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen. I put a burger and some fries on a plate, a drink and went the back way to the stairs so I could hang in my room for the rest of the night. I know that I should be out there celebrating but I don't feel like it.

Casey's POV

After Derek and I stopped dancing, I watched him disappear into the kitchen and then go the back way to the stairs and up to his room. This is his party; he should be enjoying it, not sulking his way through it.

I walked upstairs to see what Derek was up to. I knocked on his door and then let my self in.

"Don't you knock?"

"I did. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well you left after being downstairs for like 10 minutes."

"Well I didn't want to be down there."

"Why not?"

"I just didn't ok?"

"Anyway, Sam was asking about you."

"Thanks for telling me, but I don't really care right now."

"Why not? He's your best friend."

"I know that, but am I NOT allowed to be by myself for the first time since 6:45 this morning? Am I NOT allowed to just want to lie in bed for a while?"

"Sorry I asked. I'm going back down to the party. I think that you should come down in a little while because the party _is_ in our honor."

"Whatever."

After I left Derek's room, I didn't want to go back to the party. I didn't want to go back down to the party. It felt as if it was lacking something, someone, crucial. So I walked into my room and started working on a paper for English that was due next week. I knew I wouldn't get much of it done once Derek and I got our project.

**A/N: this is the **_**ONLY,**__** ONLY**____**ONLY**_**time in ****any**** of my stories where I change POV's during the chapter. I try and wait for a chapter change. I don't really like it because then I sometimes get confused. Even though I'm like a complete genius. (I'm just kidding. My friends tend to think so, but they've obviously never seen me at home. I have a sister that's ranked 8****th**** in her 10****th**** grade class, with practically straight A's, so yea) Trust me, I won't do it again.**

**A/N2: if you have any suggestions on what could or should happen or something like that, let me know. I need your suggestions. These stories don't write themselves. (and that was my poor attempt at humor )**

**A/N3: I realize that this chapter has ABSOULUTLY NOTHING to do with what the story is REALLY about, but I am building up to the part with their health project baby. So just bear with me here. Thanks!! **

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1…review please!! begs**


End file.
